


5 Ways Jack Flirts with Sam

by Narissala



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narissala/pseuds/Narissala





	5 Ways Jack Flirts with Sam

For [](http://sg1-five-things.livejournal.com/profile)[**sg1_five_things**](http://sg1-five-things.livejournal.com/) Prompt 10.8: [Five Ways Jack Flirts with Sam](http://community.livejournal.com/sg1_five_things/30548.html)

1\. When the team comes over for Pizza & Movies nights, Jack always has his telescope pointed at the last good mission the team went on. He avoids planets where they got captured or Daniel died, which does make it a little rough to find a new one before each team get together. But having the telescope pointing at a patch of sky with some happy memories of friendly natives or especially interesting rocks gives Carter and him a reason to sit up on his roof together for a little while.

2\. During meetings when Carter is giving a technical briefing Jack will occasionally make faces at her. She never responds, never reacts, never loses her train of thought or stumbles over her words. Which is good, because it means he can keep doing it and General Hammond, Teal’C and Daniel never catch on, since they are actually watching and listening to Carter. But one of these days, he’s going to break her. Oh yes, he will.

3\. When they are off world, he prefers to send her off with Teal’c. Mostly, it is an excuse for him to watch her six as she marches off into the distance, but it only works because he knows she can take care of herself. He’d prefer to say, ‘Carter, with me’ than ‘Daniel, with me’ but is pretty sure he’d end up with people back on base assuming he did it to protect her. Teal’c doesn’t give the same impression of military distrust of the fairer sex as it would if he always had her under his nose.

4\. Whenever they go to Washington together, he always opens her doors. He never does it on base, around Colorado Springs or off world, but something about her in a skirt just makes him act the gentleman. She puts up with it, smiling, so he knows she understands.

5\. On the nights where he actually leaves the mountain, Jack always does a check-up on his team. First he stops by the gym to hang out with Teal’c while the big guy pumps a little, okay a lot, of iron. Teal’c prefers working out in the late evening hours when there are less people around. More than once a new marine has felt the need to compete with the Jaffa and ends up visiting Fraiser. Then it is off to Daniel’s office, where his favorite archaeologist is usually muttering one ancient language or another while his eyebrows imitate the dancers of that Irish dancing troupe. Jack picks up one of the many artifacts littering the desk, shelves and floor, which is guaranteed to get Daniel’s attention well before any clearing of throats would. Jack smiles as Daniel gets up to retrieve the poor cultural artifact while experiencing the stretch his body so desperately needs. Another 15 minutes and Jack is able to escape having listened Daniel lecture excitedly on his latest discoveries while puttering around the office and refreshing his coffee. Jack always saves Sam’s lab for last. Sometimes he stops by the commissary first to see if they have any blue jell-o or at least one of those healthy bran muffins Carter likes so much. He sneaks in quietly, savoring the few minutes before she notices him looming. Her blond hair shakes as she works on whatever technical marvel is lying in pieces on her table. Her fingers move quickly over the keys when she is writing up one of her reports or working on her book on ‘theoretical’ astrophysics, the one she thinks no one knows she is writing. Jack loves that moment before her brain becomes aware of him, but her body knows. She straightens a little, puffs out her chest (with her magnificent breasts) and smooths her hair before she turns to see him. And her eyes light up. He likes that part the best, and carries her smile with him after he leaves her lab into the cold mountain air.


End file.
